1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to measuring rotation characteristics of a rotating body, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for measuring rotation characteristics such as a rotation rate, a rotation axis, and a rotation angle.
2. Related Art
In general, a method of measuring a rotation rate of a rotating body with a camera is used in the field of virtual sports games using a simulation of rotational motion, such as a golf, baseball, soccer, or tennis game. A conventional method of measuring a rotation rate of a rotating body includes extracting a surface region of the rotating body from an image photographed with a camera, and measuring the rotation rate of the rotating body directly using the extracted surface region.
This method has problems in that many errors occur because the rotation rate of the rotating body is directly measured using the extracted surface region though brightness values of pixels in the surface region of the rotating body vary depending on illumination of a lamp, sensitivity of a camera, and exposure time of a camera in addition to the rotation rate.